


A Warm Embr-ace

by Reign_of_Glory



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Acceptance, Asexual Character, Asexual Howard, Asexuality, Coming Out, Family Bonding, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Howard-centric, It might be Howard-centric but everyone's here dw, Mentions of Sex (Briefly), Pre-Show?, Really everyone's soft, Soft Aragon Week 2020?, family love, soft aragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign_of_Glory/pseuds/Reign_of_Glory
Summary: No matter what the consequences were, she’d open the door to the closet and step into a room full of light that night.In other words, Kitty has something she has to tell the other Queens, and she's decided tonight's the night to do it.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	A Warm Embr-ace

If the Queens had been paying close attention, they would have noticed subtle changes to Kitty’s clothing choice. Not even that; it was more her choice of jewellery. She would wear purple studs and a grey bracelet when she used to wear pink, or perhaps she’d opt for a black choker studded with silver, grey, and purple. 

She would draw little hearts on her hands or arms, but only in those colours. The silver hearts would sparkle and catch attention, and once Anne commented that they were very well-done. The comment made Kitty’s heart swell, but there was something weighing her down. 

Kitty hadn’t told her family what the colours _meant_. 

The girl had been sitting on her bed for an hour now, gazing out her window at the scenery outside. It took her mind off of her current predicament, allowing her to relax. Kitty would have asked for advice, but that was something she found she wasn’t able to summon the courage to do. Her family were very religious, _especially_ Aragon. She didn’t want to lose their trust, let alone have them kick her out… 

Her gut tightened again, and the girl squeezed her eyes shut. Just thinking about it worried her. Kitty reached to her side, fingers clasping around a fuzzy pink blanket, and she began to breathe, counting as she inhaled. It’d be fine, she told herself; it was better to get the weight off her chest than to continue keeping a secret. 

No matter what the consequences were, she’d open the door to the closet and step into a room full of light that night. 

* * *

It had been Parr’s turn to choose dinner, and Kitty was glad to find noodles waiting for her when she finally gained the strength to leave her room. She took a long inhale, a smile forming on her chapped lips as she pulled out a chair to sit down. Grabbing her silverware, she began to eat, watching the others as she did so. 

Cleves and Aragon were barely paying attention to their food, having a quiet conversation at the other end of the table. That was unexpected; the two hardly ever talked during dinner, let alone _quietly_. Kitty allowed herself a smile as she watched the two converse. Seeing their facial expressions change as they debated something was always a joy to witness. 

Jane had a warm smile on her face as she brought out muffins from where she’d baked them. It was a promising dessert, but Kitty was worried no one would have the appetite to eat it once she confessed. Kit reached for the plate of muffins as soon as it was set down, determined to grab one. 

Anne was uncharacteristically quiet, picking at her food. Katherine nearly laughed out loud at the glare on her older cousin’s face, but she resorted to quirking her lips instead. What did Anne have against steak? Kitty had a feeling she’d never know. 

Cathy sat next to Kitty, smiling and occasionally speaking a few words. Kitty shot a glance at the writer; she looked so much more alive than she usually did. She could hardly see bags under Cathy’s eyes, which made her smile back. 

Everyone was already getting up when Katherine realised she’d forgot to tell her family. “Wait!” she exclaimed, her voice sounding strained. 

The reaction wasn’t promising. Jane had a blank expression on her face, slight worry apparent in her eyes. Anne seemed to be repressing a groan, but at least she stayed seated. Catalina and Cathy, surprisingly, seemed the least opposed to staying at the table, and Anna was a close second. 

“I’ve been withholding a vital piece of information about myself,” Kitty began. 

Kitty closed her eyes tightly, taking in a deep breath as she stood up. “I… I’m asexual.” 

Silence followed her words, creating further tension in the air. It wasn’t the good type of tension, and it was unavoidable. Kitty opened her eyes slowly, peeking at her family through her eyelashes. They were… Eyeing her. 

However, it wasn’t at all how she expected. Aragon was smiling a broad smile, seeming conflicted between hugging Kitty or merely sitting there. Anna was grinning as well, shooting her two thumbs up. Cathy, still next to her, stood and reached for a hug. That alone made Kitty smile back at Aragon and Anna, returning the embrace. Cathy didn’t hug too often; at least, she didn’t initiate them. 

Jane and Anne were smiling, too, but Kitty could easily read the confusion in their eyes. “Really,” she said, keeping a note of humour in her tone, “I thought _you_ of all people would know what an asexual is, with all that LGBT history you look up,” she said to her cousin, chuckling. 

“What _is_ an asexual, then?” Jane asked, keeping her tone soft. “I accept you no matter what, love; I’m just a bit confused.” 

Anne leaned back in her seat, nodding - agreeing with Jane, for once. “Yeah, same here. I haven’t heard of asexuality before.” The green queen gave a small shrug, raising an eyebrow at Kitty. “But no matter what it is, I still love you, Kit.” 

Although Kitty knew genuine promises of love and acceptance were nil, she was also aware that this was her family. And while her family had never helped her five hundred years ago, these were people who had lived in a similar time as her, people who had gone through similar things with their families. They all trod a fine line between breaking the taut thread of trust strung between the six of them, and Kitty was well aware that no one was in a place to cut that string in half. 

So she allowed her walls down once more, knowing that if she’d begun this she’d best go all the way. “Well, asexuality’s really more of a spectrum - it’s the lack of sexual attraction, ranging from zero to, well, it changes.” Kitty shrugged, hesitating. Upon glancing around the kitchen at the members of her family, she took a deep breath and began to speak again, smiling softly at the way Aragon mouthed, _”Go on,”_ to her. 

“So, like, some people might enjoy sex a bit, but they’re asexual in the sense that it depends. Sometimes, ace people don’t enjoy it at all. I’m not exactly sure of where I fall on the spectrum,” Kitty paused, her gaze darkening, “But I don’t like the idea of sex. It’s just not appealing.” She looked each member of her family in the eye, watching as Jane and Anne nodded slowly, comprehending. 

Cathy, still holding Kitty, hadn’t moved throughout her entire little speech. It might have been that which kept Kitty going; she wasn’t really sure. As the two women stood in a small hug, Kit saw Aragon and Anna rise first, hurrying over to join the hug. “Group hug?” Kitty said, mostly aimed at Anne and Jane. She couldn’t help but grin as she felt Anna’s strong arms around her. 

“I’m so proud of you, _schatzie._ ” 

“You’re perfect, _gata_. Don’t let anyone say otherwise.” 

“You are easily the most courageous person I’ve met for saying that,” Cathy said softly. “Kitty, thanks for telling us.” 

Katherine felt two more arms wrap around her, and she smiled, knowing it wasn’t malicious. For just these past few minutes, she’d let her guard down, and they’d easily been the best few minutes of her life - either one, really. “Nothing could ever make me think you’re anything but amazing, _ma chérie_.” 

Kitty couldn’t explain how words of endearment made her feel. It always depended on who those words came from, but as she felt a final hand rest on her shoulder - Jane’s, she could tell - she hugged Cathy tightly. Her family would protect her, she realised; they would fight for her. 

She’d finally found where she was meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please stay safe and remember to eat and drink!
> 
> [I recently made a tumblr, feel free to send me prompts! =D](https://theleastrelevantkatherine.tumblr.com)


End file.
